


The Proposal

by erzatscarlet



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a little idea I sent someone, Established Rayllum, F/M, Future Fic, The idea was well recieved and turned into a one shot, cause we all want these two to end up together, ten years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Callum thinks that asking Rayla to marry him would be complicated... until he realizes its not.





	The Proposal

The Proposal

It’s wedding day in Silvertown in the proud kingdom of Katolis. It’s a medium size mining community best known for, you guessed right, silver extraction. The first time Rayla and Callum visited the town was eight years ago, give or take, during their first “Pentarchy Tour” after two years traveling around Xadia. 

Rayla remembers turning to Callum that first time, one eyebrow raised in amusement at the oh so original name.

“Like Xadian town names are better,” he had said, rolling his eyes. She had laughed good naturedly and followed him pass the town gates.

Back then, they had come as ambassadors in official royal business. Well, Rayla was the ambassador. Callum was her guide and also the representative of the kingdom of Katolis as the crown prince in functions. Ezran’s idea until an heir was born.

_“Are you sure it’s a good idea? I don’t have royal blood and, to be honest, I don’t have the slightest interest in the throne.”_

_“It’s just a provisional notion. Queen Aanya made a very good point about the dangers that a kingdom with no heir can go through and that a Crown Prince is better seen within royal affairs. Besides, you are my brother, it’s your right.”_

_“Many will disagree, Ez.”_

_“Let them, I’m King,” Callum smiles at his little brother._

_“If you are sure and if you promise me it won’t be forever, then I’ll accept.”_

_“Great! Thank you, Callum! I promise it will all be fine and whoever doesn’t like it can suck it!”_

_“Ezran! You might be King, but that gives you no right to not control your language! I’ll have a few words with Soren, he needs to watch what he says when he’s in your-”_

_“Actually, I heard that from Claudia.”_

Nine years later, he was still crown prince, and Ezran showed no signs of changing that anytime soon.

_“It’s just that I still don’t find my jelly tart. You would think that as King it would be easy, but its not,” he told Callum last time they were together, a few months ago._

_“You’ll find them Ez, just give it time.”_

_“Easy for you to say. You don’t have the council reminding you about the need of an heir every five seconds of the day. It's difficult to meet someone in those circumstances. Less someone they will approve of. Not everyone can be like you and Rayla, you know?”_

He did feel bad about his brother, but he had to give him that. Him and Rayla. Best last ten years of his life. They had kissed the night peace was officially proclaimed between the Pentarchy and Xadia and they just never looked back.

“Callum? Are you with me? We are almost to the gates of the town.”

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Rayla, walking beside him. She was still taller than him, although by the bare minimum of one inch (three if you considered the horns. He didn’t. She did. Their never ending argument).

“Sorry, was thinking,” he says. “I just realized how much time has passed for Hartran to be married. Wasn’t he a tiny boy just yesterday?”

Rayla laughs. 

“Maybe six years ago. He is 18 now. And stop talking like an old man. You aren’t much older,” she shoves him lightly.

“Yeah, I know, I know. It’s just… time flies,” Rayla takes his hand making him stop.

“Are you sure you are ok? This is way to much melancholy even for you,” she tries to joke. Callum looks her in the eye.

“I am fine, truly,” he interlocks their fingers and starts walking again. “Come on, our friends are waiting.”

///

During their many trips around the lands, Callum and Rayla had made many friends (and some enemies) in the different towns and cities.

Silvertown was no exception to that, but it was also special to them. When the first arrived, the townspeople were skeptical about the “step-crown prince” and the elf. They deemed them to young and inexperienced for the jobs they were sent to do. Thought their responsibilities would crush them eventually.

It all changed when the accident happened.

Working in a mine has its risks. Everybody knows that.

That day, both prince and elf were inspecting the silver extracted during the morning shift, when a rookie miner lit the fuse of the explosives too soon. The miners inside, still placing more charges to open a new silver vein, didn’t have time to react. The first explosion triggered others, finishing in the biggest one that rattled the mountain causing a rock slide that would block the entrance, trapping the miners.

The only thing everyone present could do was take cover. Everyone except for a prince and an elf, both reacting as soon as they understood what was going on. Using his strongest spells, Callum managed to keep the mine open long enough for Rayla to go in.

After that he observed, calculated, timed it, and got ready. No one dared to get in his way. They had heard the rumors about him being a mage in sync with the elemental magic. Not just rumors it seems. When he finally moved, shouting a spell, all the rocks got out of the way. A moment later, people started running out of the mine, Rayla closing the group carrying a couple injured.

“It’s everyone!” she shouts.

Callum lets go of the spell, rocks falling down again. Rayla helps him to his feet and hugs him.

“Give me a couple hours to rest and I’ll start helping with the wounded.”

“No need, they are well enough for the town to take over. Just rest,” she assures him.

After that, the town wasn’t as cold anymore. Looking at them as local heroes, knowing that without them, the accident would have turn into a terrible tragedy.

So, yes. Silvertown was special. So when they got the wedding invitation there was no way they weren’t going.

More so with Rayla so excited.

They had seen hundreds of amazing and wonderful things during their long journeys. They had experienced more than most, but for some reason they had never seen a wedding. Ok, so technically Callum had, when his mom re-married, but he didn’t remember much. He was just a kid.

“I wonder if there are similarities between your weddings and elven weddings,” she says. “the spells, the bonding part of the ceremony, the charm exchange, you know, the basic stuff.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Ray, but we don’t do spells,” Callum raises his free hand in greeting to the guards stationed by the gate as they enter the town. Rayla does the same. The guards wave back, happy to see them.

“Point taken, no magic. So, what can you tell me?”

“Also the basic stuff,” he answers. “There’s the walking down the isle for the bride, the vows, the ring exchange… huh… guess there is at least one similarity. You do charms, we do rings.”

“Our charms are enchanted,” she says, matter of factly.

“Of course they are,” he says with a chuckle.

They keep on walking to the Inn, greeting more people and watching everyone working to get everything ready for the ceremony the next day.

“It looks like a festival,” notices Rayla, in awe. “For us is a more intimate ceremony. Just the couple, family if there’s any, and the couple’s closest friends as witnesses. The village elder officiates. I was present for Runaan’s, did I ever tell you? I was ten at the time. He let me be the charm bearer,” she smiles, remembering the day. Callum files that information for later usage.

“This is the kind of town where everyone knows everyone since the moment they come into this world. In a way, it’s one big family, so of course they want to celebrate this union as it deserves to be celebrated. You’ll see everyone sporting their best looks and behavior, at least until the after party begins. Soren told me its an experience.”

“Wait, go back. What do you mean with ‘best looks’?”

Before Callum could answer that, a young man calls them while running to their encounter.

“Callum! Rayla! You made it!”

Rayla lets go of Callum’s hand to hug the new arrival. Callum shakes his hand.

“We wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Hartran,” says Rayla. “We are very happy about you and Jodie.”

“Thank you, we are very happy as well,” he turns to Callum. “By the way, man, before I forget. That favor you asked is waiting at your hotel room. Jodie guessed your sizes, but if anything feels weird come tell me so it can be fixed. We have time.”

“Thanks, Hart, just let me know how much I owe you for both attires.”

“Nonsense, Callum. Just give me a drawing and will call it even,” they shake on it.

“Hey! Groom! Your dad’s looking for you!” Someone calls.

“Shoot… Coming! Sorry, let me or Jodie know if you need anything, yes? Gotta go,” he runs.

“Attires for tomorrow?” asks Rayla with a tone that Callum knew very well. He turns to look at her.

“It’ll be easier to show you,” he takes her hand again. “Come on, the Inn waits.”

\\\\\

Rayla was not amused. She crosses her arms and squints her eyes at the gown in front of her. A human design that, according to Callum, she would need to wear tomorrow.

“At least try it on? For me?” pleads Callum. “It’s human tradition to dress up for events like this. It shows respect to the ones being celebrated.”

“More like an opportunity to show off, but who cares,” she snatches the gown from its perch. “And no need to plea, I’m not a child,” she makes her way to the bathroom. “You know, I’ll never understand this female human fashion. Corsets that choke you, shoes that make you trip, heavy skirts that hinder your movements. How have your women survived?”

“Adaptation?” Says Callum. Rayla sends him another unamused look before closing the bathroom door.

Callum smiles and rolls his eyes. His girlfriend could be stubborn, but he wouldn’t change anything about her. He loved Rayla exactly as she was.

He walks to where his own suit was hanging and starts changing.

“Why can’t we wear something of our own?” calls Rayla, loudly, from the other side of the door. “The ambassador suit Ezran gave me is nice and for formal events like this. Plus, I recall you saying I look hot in it,” her voice took a teasing tone at the end.

Callum blushes a little. He did remember saying that. Although it was after the ball, inside their quarters, in private, while they…

He shakes his head furiously. Not the time.

“It’s too formal,” he answers. “We both would have being overdressed,” he hears the bathroom door open. He turns to see Rayla’s floating head staring at him.

“You mean to tell me there are levels?”

He finishes buttoning up his shirt. “Yes, there are,” he smiles that smile that irritates her.

“Humans,” she says, rolling her eyes, and disappears again. Callum laughs and explains further.

“We would have outshined the bride and groom. That would have made us look bad. That’s why I hawked Hartran asking for this favor.”

“It’s dumb.”

“Again, its tradition,” he fights back.

He steps in front of the full body mirror. Well, he looks good. Jodie had a good eye. Suit fit him like a glove. What didn’t fit was his hair. It was longer than he usually wore it and fell up to his shoulders. At least the bangs didn’t cover his eyes. He needed to find a barber soon. No time lately with so many official engagements and such. Anyways, a low ponytail would have to do for now. It kept his hair out of his face. He makes some final adjustments and turns to face the bathroom door.

“How do I look? Handsome?”

Rayla’s head reappears. “You look like a dumb human who needs a haircut,” she closes the door again. Callum chuckles, shaking his head.

“So, you ready?” no answer. “Come on, Ray. It can’t be that bad. I’ve seen ceremonial elven gowns and they are not much different from human fashion.”

“Because you copied us,” she calls. “But it’s different enough. I feel weird,” still the door opens and she steps out making Callum’s jaw hit the floor.

“Wow,” it’s the only coherent thing he can think.

“Be honest, I look ridiculous, don’t I?” she says, a little flustered, not looking at him, and trying to cover as much as she can with her arms. She only looks up when she feels Callum’s hand on her cheek. She didn’t realize he had come closer.

“I wouldn’t say that,” he kisses her softly feeling how she relaxes. “You look beautiful.”

“You are just saying that.”

“No, I’m not,” he says. “In fact, now I think it was a waste of time asking Hartran for this favor. You are going to outshine the bride either way.”

Rayla smirks at him. “Where did you learn that?”

“Learn what?”

“Smooth magic.”

They both laugh and kiss once more.

Rayla thinks that maybe, just maybe, this human traditions aren’t so bad after all.

\\\\\

The wedding the next day was beautiful.

That’s what Callum will tell to anyone who asks. It was the safest option given that he was too distracted looking at his girlfriend to pay attention to anything else. So, he was madly in love, sue him.

“It was lovely, I liked it,” says Rayla, walking on Callum’s arm away from the ceremony. Some of the townspeople were busy rearranging everything for the party that was about to start. “It had a special kind of magic, don’t you think? Like not magic magic, but you get it, right?”

“Right,” he answers in autopilot. Goofy smile on his face combined with the cheesiest heart eyes. Rayla catches onto that, of course, and an idea comes to her.

“So, now that the ceremony is over, no one would be mad if I changed for the party, right?”

“Right.”

“I mean, we wouldn’t want something to happen to the gown, right?”

“Right.”

“Perfect,” she kisses his cheek and untangles herself from him. “Be right back,” and she runs for it.

“Be right… back? What?” he watches her go, events catching up to him. Oh well, it wouldn’t hurt anyone. He looks around… and frowns. Other men in the town had stopped doing what they were doing to also watch Rayla go. Not like he was possessive. And not like Rayla needed his protection. And not like she would even think of going away with someone else, but… Yeah…

“Just marry her already, boy,” chuckles a voice to his left.

“Yes… wait, what?” he turns and gets wide eye. “Elder Varrick, what a surprise! How are you, sir?”

“Fine, fine. Still kicking,” he says moving his hand back and forth resting it importance. “But back to what I said, marry that girl already.”

“Who? Rayla?”

“No, the Queen of Duren,” Callum makes a confused face. The elder slaps him on the back of his head.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“To wake your brain, boy. Of course I meant the Lady Rayla. I swear, sometimes I don’t know what kind of Prince you are. You have been together for, what? A decade? Any other Prince would be happily married and a father by now. Don’t you think it’s time, boy?”

“I guess?”

“You guess?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Complicated, he says,” the elder puts a hand on the Prince’s shoulder. “Let me ask you, Callum, from man to man, do you love her?”

“Yes,” he answers honestly, no hesitation.

“Good. Does she love you?”

“Yes,” he says again. No second thoughts, no doubts.

“Then I don’t see where it’s complicated,” he pats his shoulder a couple times and leaves him with that thought.

\\\\\

The after party was in full bloom. People dancing around the fire or at one of the many games or just sitting at the tables, drinking and laughing. Kids running around pass their bedtimes. Joy everywhere.

And Callum? Well, he was sitting in a comfortable corner, sketch book on his lap, committing all that into memory and into paper. Right now, as many times before, he was drawing Rayla. He couldn’t help it.

It was just his thing and no one bothered him. They all respected his space, just approaching to offer him a drink or two and then quickly moving along.

He felt relaxed, happy. It gave him the space to think. More specific, it gave him time to think about elder Varrick’s words.

From Varrick’s point of view it wasn’t complicated. The common folk married for love, but he wasn’t common folk.

He was a member of the royal family. He was a crown prince (thank you, Ez) with responsibilities beyond the family. He had responsibilities with the kingdom and beyond the kingdom. He was on the road a lot. Moving from town to town. Whoever married him (Rayla), would also marry that. He just couldn’t ask her to give up her freedom for…wait a minute…

He stops his train of thought. He wanted to kick himself so hard his younger self would feel the pain. He was such an IDIOT. He had stayed with the same reasoning for years, not realizing that Rayla ALREADY shared all that baggage with him. So his reason for not asking these last five years (that’s how long he thought it complicated) were now void.

Only thing left now was talking to Ez. He was the King after all, as Prince he needed his permission. He knew he had it. He knew Ez would approve. Ez… now that he thinks about it… wouldn’t it have being logical after so much time to just marry him, Callum, for political reasons? He knew Ez would never, but it was weird the topic was never approached. Maybe that would have given him that little push to ask Rayla to marry him long ago.

Oh well, water under the bridge.

He goes back to his drawing. A weight he didn’t know he carried now off his shoulders. It reflected in the big pleased smile on his face. Now he just needed to think how to ask her.

He stops again.

Stars, he needed to ask her…

\\\\\

“Glory to Katolis! Finally!” says King Ezran, soon to be 21, jumping from his chair to hug his brother. Bait opens one eye from his cushion to the right of the throne, croaks, and goes back to sleep. Ezran lets go of his brother.

“Bait also approves, just so you know, he was just tired of waiting,” he smiles wide and goes for another hug. “I’m so happy for you guys, and yes you have my permission as King, not like you needed it.”

“Thank you, Ez,”says Callum hugging back. He was relieved. He knew Ez would approve, but somewhere deep inside… he wondered.

As he had previously rationalized. Ez was King. He had the power to marry him off to anyone he thought was a good fit, political or otherwise. So curious, he asked.

“Oh, that? I’ve known you and Rayla were meant to be since I was ten. I wasn’t going to tie you down with someone you would never grow to love.”

“And what about the council? They didn’t put pressure on you?”

Ezran laughs. It was short and loud. It wakes up Bait. He croaks grumpily. “Sorry, pal. But back to your question, Callum, of course they did! Didn’t they, Bait? They were so annoying. Like flies going around my head all day. Ever since you turned 18, the suitable marriage age. You have no idea how many ‘suitable maidens for a Prince' we have in Katolis alone.”

“Wait, go back, since I turned 18? Eight years, Ez? You had my back on that for eight years I never knew?”

“It was a pain for a while, yes,” he smiles. “But then Claudia had the most wonderful idea.”

“Why do I feel I don’t want to know.”

“Relax, it’s not that bad,” he says’ “we just started the rumor that you and Rayla were already married under Xadia law. That you did it in secret because at the time the human-elf marriages were still not seen with good eyes by many. When was that we started that, Bait?” a croak. “Right! During the 5th Year Peace Anniversary celebration.”

“You did WHAT?!”

“It’s not a big deal, believe me. You don’t spend enough time in the castle, in any castle really, for the rumor to affect you two. And it helped! The proposal rates went down dramatically, and the ones who still insisted were easy to manage. Now, if I just could pull something similar for myself to get the council off my back. One thing is marrying a Prince, one very different to marry a King.”

“Ez, I promise we will go back to that last part later, but for now, what if any of us had heard that rumor, huh? Then what?”

“Then we would have dealt with it accordingly and maybe you would be celebrating your, I don’t know, 4th anniversary? And maybe I would already be uncle Ez.”

“Ez…you… what… Nevermind,” Callum takes a deep breath. “I’ll pretend that part of the conversation never happened. Like, ever,” Ezran does his best not to laugh. “So now, back to business. I need ideas how to propose and also help commissioning a ring. You think Soren will be able to help with that?”

“Forget that, brother. No Prince of Katolis will commission a ring when there is a really good one available.”

“What do you mean?”

Ezran picks up Bait and signals Callum to follow him. “You’ll see. You’re going to love this.”

\\\\\

Ezran was right. He loves it.

He might have cried a little when Ezran explained what it was.

Callum looks up from the ring to his little brother, standing next to his late father’s portrait.

He looked just like him… minus the long hair, beard, and Ezran’s ever present jelly covered fingers. Ez was a good King, their father would be proud.

“Ez,” he says curling his fingers around the ring. “Thank you.”

“No need. It belongs to you. Mom would have wanted you to give it to her.”

“You think she would have approved of Rayla?”

“Yes. I think both our parents would have,” they smile at each other. “Ok, enough of this. Time to go ask our favorite elf to marry you.”

“I will, don’t worry,” he moves to put the ring in his pocket and feels something already there. A piece of charcoal. He smiles, an idea coming to him. “And now I know exactly how to do it.”

\\\\\

While Callum and Ezran had what the older one had dubbed “Brother Talk”, Rayla entertained herself going to the training grounds.

She looked around and smirked, finding her target sitting on a bench in front of a group of seasoned yet still young guards. It was the new group who would try and past the test to be on the Crown Guard, the highest honor.

Soren feels her eyes on him and looks from the group to her. He takes his cane and gets up, making signs for her to get closer. When she reaches his side he calls the group to a stop.

“Everyone, rest!,” they do. “Go drink some water. We have a special test today in the form of Lady Rayla. She will be testing you all so, believe me, you want to recover as much strength and stamina as you can,” all the soldiers do as instructed, leaving the two friends alone. Cause after so many years, that’s what they had grown into. Friends.

“Same bet as always, pretty boy?” asks Rayla.

“If you win, one bottle of the finest Moonberry cider on this side of the trench,” answers Soren. “And if I win, one round of the finest Katolis cider for me and my people in the towns tavern. Double for me and the one who kicks your ass,” they shake on it.

“Prepare the bottle,” she mocks. “The human able to beat me is yet to be born,” she glances at the cane. “How is that going by the way?”

“Not bad, if I’m honest. Claudia’s spell was good. Ten years it has lasted, but less potent as time passes. I don’t want her using the same magic on me again. More for her than me. That first time took a really big bite to her life force. We, and by we I mean her, are looking for a different solution. No luck so far, but we still have time.”

“I’m not sure if I should call you wise, brave, or foolish”

“Many share the sentiment,” laughs Soren. “But just you wait. After I’m better I’ll train day and night and you will realize that the human meant to defeat you was in front of you all along.”

“That’s a relieve,” says Rayla, taking up a couple training swords. “That means that your people today wont win,” Soren smacks his forehead. When would he learn to just shut up? 

“Ok, people!” calls Rayla to the returning guards. “Who is ready to bite the dust?”

\\\\\

Two hours later, Rayla is happily walking down the castle corridors, Moonberry juice cider bottle in hand. Back in the training grounds, Soren is lecturing the guards while they all try to get on their feet unsuccessfully.

She now wonders where Callum would be. Was he still talking with Ezran? Would she be interrupting something important if she went looking for them? Only way to know was to go check.

She first checks the throne room. Empty. Her and Callum’s quarters. Nothing. Ezran’s studio. She knocks, a voice tells her to come in. Jackpot. She enters.

“Hey, Ez,” he was alone, working on some documents it seems, “I see you are alone.”

“Let me guess, you are looking for Callum,” she nods.

“He did say he had something to talk with you in private so I guessed that if I found you I would also find him.”

“And you would have, around one hour ago. What we needed to discuss wasn’t a lengthy topic. He left saying he wanted some good views and that the weather outside was perfect for what he wanted.”

“Landscaping then,” she says. “That should have been obvious. It’s Callum after all.”

“Yeah, its his thing,” agrees Ez. “Need help finding him?”

“No need,” she says. “There’s only one place he could have some good views and all the natural light needed to draw. Thanks, Ez,” Rayla leaves.

Ezran watches her go and then returns to his desk. He better finish writing the official engagement announcement he would be presenting to the council first thing in the morning.

“What do you think, Bait? The council will cause trouble?”

A grumpy croak.

“You are right, who cares. Though they will be mad when they realize they weren’t married all this time.”

Another croak. He turns blueish.

“Yeah, their fault. Its on them for believing rumors.”

But deep down he knew it. The next day would be a long one for everyone.

\\\\\

Rayla finds him on their favorite spot on the roof. Ten years ago, they had their first kiss there. It was their special place.

Rayla had no idea it would become even more so.

She loved watching him draw or paint. Be it that he knew she was there or that he didn’t, like now. Those were the moments she could really watch him shine. Then or when he practiced magic. She also loved to watch him then.

She loved all about it. His posture, his hands moving quickly but carefully over the paper, his concentrated expression, his eyes flying between whatever he was drawing back to the paper like he wasn’t doing at the moment. Now, that was weird.

If he were really landscaping he would be looking up and down more frequently. Instead he was fully concentrated in the drawing. Maybe he had already finished and was correcting some lines? No, he would still need to check to see the new line was in the correct place. Then, it was something else.

Now, she could play this in three different ways. One, walk to him and ask him to show her. Two, walk to him and snatch the sketchbook, or three, walk silently behind him and peak over his shoulder (most likely scaring him) to see. The sensible option was number one of course, but there was no fun in that. Option two was risky cause the charcoal could make a smear if it was close to the paper when she snatched it away so, option three it is.

She puts the bottle of cider on the floor and moves silently to locate herself behind the Prince and starts creeping closer, slowly. What she didn’t know was that Callum knew she was there and he had prepared for either scenario. The Prince makes sure the drawing is in full view if looked over his shoulder.

Rayla gets close enough, stands over him not blocking the light, looks down, and gasps. She takes a few steps back.

That drawing. It wasn’t a landscape. It was of her and Callum. He had drawn himself on one knee in front of her, taking one of her hands in his, and holding a ring in the other. He had drawn her looking down with an surprised expression on her face, covering her mouth with one hand, like she was doing now.

“Rayla,” he calls.

She looks at him, now inches from her. She sees him smile, take one of her hands in one of his, go down on one knee, and take a ring, THE ring, out of his pocket. He looks up and Rayla can only see the purest love in his eyes. Love for her.

“Rayla,” he repeats. “I-”

The loudest “Yes” coming from Rayla and her tackling him to the ground interrupts the speech he had prepared. Not like he cares when his arms and lips are full of her.

\\\\\

“It’s my mom’s first engagement ring,” he explains later when Rayla asks when he had time to get it. “The one my birth father gave to her. Ezran found it with dad’s old things long ago and kept it for me, for when I finally decided to ask you.”

“It’s beautiful,” she says kissing her fiancé. “You think she would approve? Would your dads?”

“About my birth dad, I honestly don’t know. But King Harrow and my mom would. Besides, mom always told me to do what makes me happy. Asking you to marry me makes me happy. You make me happy. Sorry it took so long.”

“Don’t worry about that,” she says. “So, is this what you needed to talk with Ez?” Callum nods.

“He is King, its customary for him to approve first. But most important, he is my brother, who would have sent his animal friends to kill me if I didn’t tell him about it first.”

Rayla laughs.

“So now what, future husband? Do we need to announce it or something?”

“That’s Ez job, but we will need to be present during the announcement to the council tomorrow,” Rayla makes a face. “I know, but hey! We have survived worse situations together, right?”

Rayla nods and cuddles to him, Callum putting his arms around her.

He was right. They could do anything together and now, they would always be.

She looks at her ring again, and smiles.

She never imagined she could be this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask https://radiantrayllum.tumblr.com/post/183281946300/so-imagine-future-stablished-rayllum-rayla
> 
> PS. I sent the ask xD


End file.
